Firran Ey'Addis doch Mjekll
Hailing from Pyrian space, Firran is the daughter of an incredibly wealthy quell entrepreneur. She enters the story with a fresh new ship, the Rannoch, eager to prove her worth and return to her family rich and successful. Unfortunately her people skills came from her mother's side of the family, and she is having difficulty getting her outfit off the ground when the story begins. Personality Firran is a privileged young quell, being used to getting her own way and unprepared for the type of people who frequent the real world. This leads to a prissy and posh demeanor, which fortunately Firran is aware of and attempting to fix. Although she attempts to stay polite and fair, this often leads to overcompensation and appearing naieve and weak. It also applies to her interactions with her crew, despite her position of power over them. Appearance Although her family is rich by Pyrian standards, the Ey'Addis family doesn't have nearly the funds required to purchase the Light Collective's genetic upgrades. This means she is forced to wear a UV-blocking suit whenever outside her quarters. The suit is full body, with a thick protective visor. Biography After deciding to begin her journey, Firran's first purchase with her inheritance was a bodyguard, designed to protect her and overcome her own shortcomings. Unexpectedly however, her purchase came with a bonus: the soldier's own slave. While her original plan had been to use the soldier, Aidan as an attendant as well as a guide and defender after seeing and admiring his impressive record, she was forced to abandon this part of the plan. Despite this setback, Firran decided to continue her plan and make the best of her situation. With the remaining funds she bought a decomissioned smugggling craft, and headed into Wild space to make a business. Skills Although her childhhod was mostly tooled towards a trader's education and not a mercenary's, Firran has begun rounding out her education with basic weapons training under her experts. Her real skills however lay in engineering, allowing her to jerry-rig machines and computers alike to do her bidding. This allows her to be a resourceful and unpredictable foe in a combat situation. Relationships When Firran first decided to purchase an Icon soldier, she chose Aidan for his impressive service record, his near-unparralled level of experience but most importantly for the type of figure he represented: In all his times on the field Aidan had never surrendered, never left a man behind, never sent his men on any mission he wouldn't take himself and always, always saved the hostages. Although she found him to be already attached, and to have been attached since before she knew him, Firran still holds the hope of having Aidan as her partner. As a result of this, Firran's relationship with Sophie is rocky, at best. Seeing Sophie as the only thing standing between her and Aidan, Firran does her best to keep Sophie at work in the engine bay of the ship, despite her lack of experience or inherent skill. This allows Firran to spend more time alone with Aidan, and sow discord between the couple. Upon Serris' joining of the crew of the Rannoch, Firran is initially distrustful of the half-human, half-monster, but out of common courtesy tries to act civil towards her. Serris' crush on Aidan however, and her lack of effort to hide it, soon lead to an intense dislike on Firran's part. Serris, on the other hand, holds no ill will. Technician, captain and pilot of her privately owned ship, the Rannoch. The daughter of a very wealthy quell merchant, Firran has not had a lot of experience with the real world and the kind of people that live there. She is aware of this shortcoming however, which is why her first purchase with her inheritance was Aidan, a very well-acclaimed super-soldier from the Icon to act as her own personal bodyguard, guide and possibly concubine. This last aspect had to be abandoned, as to her horror she found that this soldier already owned an attendant of his own, whom he had already been involved in for some time. Despite this unexpected development, Firran decided to go on with her plan anyway. She bought an armed transport, had a weapons array installed and travelled to Wild space with the intent to start a transport and export business. While slightly bitter that the man she wants is already taken, she still hopes that she might eventually be able to convince him to take her instead. This means that he is quite able to change her mind about most matters if he wishes. When Serris is inducted as a temporary member of the crew and immediately manages to get Aidan in a “friends with benefits” relationship, Firran refuses to talk to anyone for a week. Category:The Rannoch Category:Firran Ey'Addis doch Mjekll Category:Quell Category:Protagonist